1. Technical Field
The following description relates to a display device, and more particularly, to a display device including an integrated touch panel.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
A touch panel is a kind of input device that is installed in an image display device, such as a liquid crystal display (LCD), a field emission display (FED), a plasma display panel (PDP), an electroluminescence device (EL), an eletrophoretic display (EPD), etc., to allow a user to input predetermined information by pressing (or touching) a touch sensor in the touch screen while viewing the image display device.
Recently, in order to implement a slim mobile terminal, such as a smart phone, a tablet PC, or the like, demands are increasing for an in-cell type display device including an integrated touch panel where elements configuring the touch panel are installed.
Hereinafter, a driving of an in-cell type display device including an integrated touch panel will be described with reference to FIG. 1.
FIG. 1 is a view showing a display device including an integrated touch panel according to the related art. Specifically, FIG. 1 shows an in-cell self-capacitive type display device including an integrated touch panel.
In FIG. 1, an in-cell self-capacitive type display device including an integrated touch panel according to the related art includes a panel 10 where a plurality of electrodes 11 and a plurality of lines (not shown) connected to the plurality of electrodes 11, respectively, are formed, and a display drive integrated circuit (IC) 20.
For example, the display drive IC 20 may transmit a change in capacitance due to a touch input applied to the plurality of electrodes 11 of the panel 10 to a touch IC (not shown).
In the panel 10, a parasitic capacitance is generated between the plurality of electrodes 11 and the plurality of lines. As a distance from the display drive IC 20 to the electrodes 11 increases, an overlapping area of the plurality of electrodes 11 and the plurality of lines increases. Accordingly, as the distance from the display drive IC 20 to the electrodes 11 increases, the parasitic capacitance of the plurality of electrodes 11 increases.
The deviation in parasitic capacitance may cause reduction in sensing accuracy and reliability of a touch sensing method using a differential self sensing unit (DSSU).